Night Safari, Singapore
The Night Safari (Chinese: 夜间野生动物园) is the world's first nocturnal zoo and is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Singapore. The concept of a nocturnal park in Singapore was suggested in the 1980s by the former executive chairman of the Singapore Zoo, Dr Ong Swee Law. Constructed at a cost of S$63 million, the Night Safari was officially opened on 26 May 1994 and occupies of secondary rainforest adjacent to the Singapore Zoo and Upper Seletar Reservoir. The Night Safari currently houses 1,040 animals representing 120 species, of which 29% are threatened species. The zoo is managed by Wildlife Reserves Singapore, and about 1.1 million visitors visit the safari per year.Night Safari – World's First in Singapore The Night Safari received its 11 millionth visitor on 29 May 2007. Highlights Unlike traditional nocturnal houses, which reverse the day-night cycle of animals so they will be active by day, the Night Safari is an entire open-air zoo set in a humid tropical forest that is only open at night. It is divided into seven geographical zones, which can be explored either on foot via three walking trails, or by tram. The animals of the Night Safari, ranging from Indian rhinoceros to tarsiers, are made visible by lighting that resembles moonlight. Although it is brighter than full moonlight by a few orders of magnitude, it is dim enough not to disturb nocturnal and crepuscular animals' behaviour. London based lighting designer Simon Corder created the lighting for Night Safari. . The naturalistic enclosures simulate the animals' native habitat. Animals are separated from visitors with natural barriers, rather than caged, similar to the Singapore Zoo's open concept. Instead of vertical prison-like cages, cattle grids were laid all over the park to prevent hoofed animals from moving one habitat to another. These are grille-like metal sheets with gaps wide enough for animals' legs to go through. Moats were designed to look like streams and rivers to enable fishing cats and servals to be put on show in open areas, and hot wires were designed to look like twigs to keep animals away from the boundaries of their enclosures. Cultural performances are a regular feature at the safari, and include tribal dances, blowpipe demonstrations and fire eating displays. Creatures of the Night Show is a performance presented by the animals in the Night Safari. Food and beverage outlets in the Night Safari include Ulu Ulu Safari Restaurant, Bongo Burgers, and Ben & Jerry's Scoop Shop. Visitors can also experience dining on the move with the Cocktail Safari Express and Gourmet Safari Express. Awards * Singapore Tourism AwardsWelcome to Singapore Tourism Awards 2008 ** Top 10 Best Family Experience (2006) ** Best Leisure Attraction Experience (2003, 2004, 2006) ** Leisure Attraction of the Year (1996, 1997, 1999, 2000) ** Best Trail Marshall of the Year, Mohammed Munzir Aziz. (2008) ** Best Trail Marshall of the Year, Mohammad Ridhwan Shahril. (2009) ** Best Ground crew of the Year, Vijayeswaran Visvalingam. (2009) ** X Troopers Award of the Year (2010) Incidents * In September 1996, a tiger named Giggo escaped when the double doors in its yard were left open, and was put down. * In April 2005, a Chinese tourist was scratched by a cat during the Creatures of the Night Show. Breakthroughs * In 2004, the Night Safari saw the birth of a giant flying squirrel, Asia's first. * In 2006, the Night Safari marked Southeast Asia's first in-captivity birth of a giant anteater. * In February 2008, Night Safari welcomes its park's 26th male tapir and the two-month old baby is already out on exhibit. Public bus services 3 bus services (services 138, 926, 927) stop outside busstop B01 of Mandai Lake Road, a bus stop the Night Safari shares with the Singapore Zoo. An additional service service 171, stops outside Mandai Road. People who want to take this service to the zoo, must alight at Mandai Road and walk down to Mandai Lake Road. References * Lin Xinyi, "Night Safari: From trailblazer to tourism icon", The Straits Times, 31 May 2007 External links * Night Safari official website * Map of Night Safari Category:Visitor attractions in Singapore Category:Zoos in Singapore Category:1994 establishments in Singapore Category:Central Water Catchment Category:Zoos established in 1994